


The Still Point [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mortality, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Stultiloquentia. On her wedding night, Arwen grapples with her new awareness of mortality.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	The Still Point [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Still Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791778) by [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/pseuds/Stultiloquentia). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](https://purplelagoon.org/audio/still_point/%5bLOTR%5d%20The%20Still%20Point.mp3) (6.5 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](https://purplelagoon.org/audio/still_point/%5bLOTR%5d%20The%20Still%20Point.m4b) (14 MB).

Length: 19 minutes  



End file.
